No More Worries For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bendy is scared that what happened at the studio will happen again in Skylands. Can his friends and Master Eon help him see that history won't repeat itself? Birthday story for Lantern Power. :)


**A birthday story for Lantern Power. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy Birthday! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Bendy And The Ink Machine belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**No More Worries For You**

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" A young voice giggled out as a young wolf ran down the Main Hall of the Academy. A larger wolf was chasing him while a girl with a halo over her head giggled as she watched.

"Run, Little Boris!" Alice Angel called out encouragingly.

Big Boris caught up to his younger counterpart and playfully grabbed him, making the little one squeak in surprise as they landed lightly on the floor. "I've got you now, pup," the larger wolf said with a chuckle.

Little Boris squirmed, but was giggling the whole time. Alice giggled as she came up to them, kneeling down and giving the young wolf an ear scratch, which he enjoyed. He suddenly perked up. "Big Boris? Alice? Where's Bendy?" He asked.

"You know, I don't know," Alice admitted. "I haven't seen him since we had that delicious breakfast buffet that Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack made."

Henry came out and he looked worried. "Have you guys seen Bendy?" He asked. "King Pen was looking for him to show him some new brawler manuevers."

"Not since this morning," Big Boris said.

"I wonder where he is," Alice said softly.

In the Sensei Dark Realm, Bendy was battling some Undead Spell Punks and their skeletal minions, punching them as hard as he could. He then dodged some magic orbs that were aimed at him courtesy of some Magic Spell Punks, slapping one of the orbs with his tail and it went flying at the Undead Spell Punk, surprising it and knocking it down.

The ink creation continued to battle until he stood victorious, but as he began moving through the rest of the temple, his mind wandered back to the nightmares he had been having for the past few nights.

It had been a few months now since Henry, Big Boris, and Alice had been rescued and had come to Skylands, but the horrible things Bendy had seen before then, when he had first seen what he had thought was his best friend dead, those memories still plagued him.

Deep down, he was afraid it would happen again. What if Master Eon turned on them? The nightmares only made it worse to where he would wake up at night and check on his friends, not being able to go to sleep until he had checked to see they were alright and even then, he would have a hard time going back to sleep.

Finishing off the last of the enemies in the mini arena at the end of the Sensei Dark Temple, he climbed the steps and hopped onto the grind rails, grinding back to the entrance and heading out into the sunny day, which didn't do much to lighten his mood.

Jet-Vac was flying around with Eye Small clinging to his back while Eye Brawl took the rocket up to where the Sensei Air and Sensei Dark Realms were. Pit Boss was already there and he indicated to a huge mutant turkey nearby. "It's not letting anyone get to the sky ship," he said.

Bendy, who had taken the warm air currents down to the main part of the M.A.P. but then used the rocket to get back up to the overhead island, heard that and looked at the Skylanders. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure thing, kid," said Eye Brawl with a nod and the others agreed as Pit Boss launched an attack at the huge turkey, initiating the surprise attack.

Several small turkeys came out and they handled them with ease, but then they were faced with some crazed turkeys with balls and chains. Being careful not to get caught by the heavy balls when they smashed into the ground, the Skylanders and Bendy moved fast and the ink creation threw blobs of ink at the turkeys, blinding them so that the others could finish them off.

A couple giant turkeys came out and Bendy knocked the smaller turkeys off them and everyone dodged as the giant birds went on a rampage and charged. It took a bit of work, but they finally defeated the giant birds. "Whew!" Jet-Vac said. "That was a little crazier than usual."

Eye Small was still clinging to him. "Do we have to deal with more bad birds?" He asked.

"I'm afraid they're everywhere, little buddy," Eye Brawl said gently.

Pit Boss noticed Bendy seemed a bit down. "Bendy? Are you alright?" He asked curiously.

The ink creation nodded. "I'm good," he said. "Just a bit tired."

They took the warm air drafts down to the M.A.P., heading for the Academy where some of the Mabu were playing Creation Clash, Mags was busy working on a machine with Luminous nearby and helping her, though he was mostly hugging her and kissing her neck, making her giggle while Nightshade was sitting next to Tessa on the Academy steps as they held hands, looking at each other lovingly.

Bendy saw all this and he grew worried again about if what he had lived through before coming to Skylands would happen again. How many lives would be torn apart or ruined? He shook his head firmly. He wouldn't let that happen, but how could he make sure it wouldn't happen? He had had no warning last time and the pain he had felt was one he didn't want to feel again or have anyone else go through it.

"Bendy?" A gentle voice called and he looked up to see Alice was coming up to him. "There you are," she said, smiling. "King Pen is looking for you."

"Thanks, Alice," he said softly.

The singer grew concerned. "Bendy, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

He looked at her before taking her hands in his own. "Alice, what if...what if...it happens again?" He asked.

She blinked. "What if what happens again?" She asked.

"The studio," he replied.

Big Boris, who had come over in time to hear that, knew what his friend meant. "Hey, Bendy," he said softly. "That won't happen again. Master Eon is both kind and a caring creator. He'd never let anything bad happen."

Little Boris hugged his best friend. "Master Eon promised that we'd be safe after he rescued us," he said. "He's never broken a promise to us."

"And I never will, young one," came Master Eon's voice as he came out, smiling gently. "Bendy, those nightmares are pestering you again, aren't they?"

"Nightmares?" Alice asked in concern. "Oh, Bendy. Why didn't you tell us?"

Bendy shrugged. "It's nothing, really," he said softly.

"It is something when it makes you so worried that the past will repeat itself," Big Boris said gently.

The ink creation sighed softly. "I didn't want you guys to think I was just being paranoid," he admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little paranoid, but next time, tell us if something is bothering you," Alice said, hugging him. "We'll help you through it."

"And show you that we don't have to worry anymore," Little Boris said.

"They're right," Henry said with a smile as he gestured behind him. "By the way, I found these two who said they'd be willing to help with those nightmares."

Dreamcatcher and Masker Mind were behind him and greeted the four warmly. "Bendy, would you be alright with me and my handsome hunk staying in your room tonight to help stop the nightmares?" The floating head asked.

"You can stop them?" Bendy asked her.

She nodded. "Dreams are my specialty," she said.

"Mine's hypnosis," Masker Mind admitted. "But we have found that her abilities and mine compliment each other and work very well together."

The ink creation looked thoughtful before nodding. "I'd appreciate it," he admitted.

Alice hugged him. "We'll never have to worry about something like that ever again," she said.

"And believe me, I'm glad of that," Henry said honestly. "None of you guys deserved to go through that nightmare."

"Neither did you, Henry," Big Boris said softly.

Bendy smiled and nodded before tackling Little Boris playfully, making the small wolf yip in surprise before they began play wrestling, making the others chuckle as they watched.

Master Eon smiled and nodded. He would personally make sure that this group of friends would have no more worries ever again.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Lantern Power! :) Hope it's a blast! :) **

**GoldGardian2418 **


End file.
